the puppets hihou
by His-possesion
Summary: sasoris decides he wants a puppet that can be a conpanion as well as a spy so he dose a little experiment with one of his subordinates, now being under his ultimate control you fear what he might actually want from you


Name- Alexis (lexi)

Looks-

Puppet looks-

Age- 16

Family-none

Likes-playing meeting new people

Dislikes-stressy people, being shouted at

Hobbies-drawing writing

Info-she isn't a ninja just a normal girl she obeys people and is rearly scared she works under sasori as a spy just leaks information for the akatsuki she's only ever met deidara and sasori , he is training her to fight and use poisons though technically she isn't a ninja she lives in the sand village but moves around to get information relevant to the akatsuki's missions

Chapter one

Sasori-faster Alexis!! If you keep repeating the same moves then your weaknesses are easy to spot.

You-how sasori-sama you haven't spotted them yet?!

Sasori-just because I haven't used them against you doesn't mean I cant see them Alexis now again

You sighed and took your position infront of him in a fighting stance

Deidara-3…2…1……GO!!!

You ran at your teishu (master) as hiruko's tail flew towards you ,you flipped tapping the bladed tail and bounded off of it landing behinde him landing a punch hearing a small cracking sound you launched off the ground as the tail reached for you then landed again spinning around throwing several kunai coverd in your own liquidised chakra you knew that the chakra would basically burn its way into the wood of the puppet making it unstable but only if you hit the right spot you missed the battle lasted a few more minuets ,sasori had obviously gotten bored as he sliced your thigh and part of your stomach whilst slamming you to the floor you let out a choked scream coughing up a little blood and sat up healing your self a bit just managing to stop the bleeding then got up in a fighting stance again

Sasori-no more alexis you should sit down

He said smirking slightly as a dizzie spell washed over you , your body sat down cross legged on its own sasori was using his chakra stringson you smirk still inplace you herd deidara comeover

Deidara- sasori-danna what did you do to her yeah?

Sasori-I have been told by leader-sama that our little hihou (treasure)here is no longer required as a spy to the akatsuki

Deidara-sasiro-danna you cant just get rid of her …….at least add her to your puppet collection

Sasori- I am conducting and experiment with her

You couldn't believe what you where hearing you felt sick the thought of you now sealed fate Your vosion became blurred for a second you felt your heart slow slightly then speed up once again as the dizzie sickening feeling came in waves you felt sasoris chakra strings pulled you to lay on your back with your hands behind your head and your knees in the air you where scared of him ….right now……you've never feared him not once he sar beside you on the ground examining your body closely his hands moved to feel your stomach arms then legs he smirked as he eyed your fearfull face

Sasori-don't worry hihou you will be my most pleasing position im tring something different with you such a lucky child you are hmm?

You tried to pull away from him now terrified as to what he was going to do your emotions ripping into pieces you cared for him , you cared for this man like a big brother and here he was about to end your pitiful life because you where no longer needed you where invalid you pulled even more against the invisible bounds that held you in place

Sasori-ah ah ah don't hihou you'll be fine like I said im trying something new now stay still otherwise this WILL hurt A LOT and I don't want that

You remaind still a reaction from obeying him for that last 8 years of your life

Deidara- I don't wanna watch this so im gonna head back to base see ya

Sasori sighed but nodded he looked back toyou pulling out a thing brush and small vial full of ink and began painting small kanjis on your skin , it wasn't until you moved away from him you realized the 'ink' had chakra in it aswell as different poisons as the liquid touched your skin it burned scorching your skin you cried out as it soaked into your body creating a fire in your muscles you heard a chuckle from him

Sasori-I told you not to move alexis now stay still I don't want to hurt you

He said wiping the tears on your face he seemed somewhat guilty but continued painting kanjis on you the inside of your wrists now had the kanjis of 'life' and 'death' your left shoulder had the akatsuki symbol and jut under your collar bone held the kanji for sasori with a small scorpion underneath he pulled away and looked at your pain filled face he sighed as he placed the brush into the 'ink' closing his eyes then performed complicated hand sighns for about 5 mineuts he open his eyes and pushed hi hands onto your stomach you screamed as his chakra pulsed through your veins to each kanji he had drawn on you then he pulled away , you laid there feeling as though you had been short circeted he got up pulling you with him

Sasori-ill change your appearance at base come

He began walking as your body obeyed you noted there was no chakra strings


End file.
